Макаров Дреяр
Провинция мастеров гильдии |previous affiliation= |mark location=Центр груди |occupation=Мастер Гильдии Один из Десяти Богоизбранных |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Команда Тенрю Команда Макарова |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (бывший) |status=Активный |relatives=Юрйи Дреяр (Отец) Иван Дреяр (Сын) Лаксус Дреяр (Внук) |counterpart= |magic=Закон Феи Магия Огня Магия Льда Магия Света Максимум Оборонительных Печатей Титан Магия Ветра |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 2 |anime debut=Эпизод 2 |japanese voice= |image gallery=yes }} Макаров Дреяр (マカロフドレアー Макарофу Дорэа) является одновременно 3-им и 6-ым Мастером Гильдии Хвост Феи , а также одним из Десяти Богоизбранных. Внешность thumb|left|Первое появление Макарова Макаров является невысоким пожилым мужчиной. У него черные глаза и он практически лысый, волосы растут только с внешних краев головы, седой. У него также есть большие седые усы. Его метка гильдии черного цвета, охватывает всю область груди. Личность thumb|left|210px|Слезы Макарова Он является очень добрым и в тоже время строгим мастером, это можно понять из его поступка с Лаксусом. Он довольно энергичен, для своего возраста. Никогда не даст в обиду свою семью - Хвост феи. За жизнь пережил много разочарований, таких как предательство сына и сбившийся с пути Лаксус. Следует правилам, хотя многое делает по своему. Он является великолепным воином, несмотря на свой возраст, и не раз защищал гильдию от врагов. Так же мыслит, преимущественно, логически и некоторые свои действия совершает ради денег. История thumb|left|160px|Макаров в молодости В 40 лет Макаров стал третьим мастером Гильдии Хвост Феи, в Х736 году. В Х741 году получил звание одного из Десяти Богоизбранных. Имел статус мастера 48 лет, Макаров побил рекорд по продолжительности активного Мастера Хвоста Феи. В течении всего этого времени, он наблюдал за повышением гильдии в известности и следил как растут Волшебники Хвоста Феи. Арки Макао Daybreak Колыбельная Остров Галуна Райская Башня Феи против Фей Орасион Сейс Эдолас Остров Тенрю Х791 Великие Магические Игры Деревня Солнца Тартарос Магия и Способности Прочее Цитаты *(Хвосту Феи) "Делай то, что ты считаешь правильным! Так поступают маги Хвоста Феи!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 2, Стр. 23 *(Набу Лазаро) ''"Никто не вправе решать что делать человеку со своей жизнью."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 2, Стр. 30 *(Гажилу Редфокс) ''"Есть много людей в мире, которые наслаждаются одиночеством, но не каждый из них может его выдержать."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 212, Стр. 10 *(Нацу и Ласанне) ''"В этом мире, нет магии которая бы порочила жизнь. Жизнь дана нам из любви и никакая магия не сможет изменить этого." *(Хэйдсу) "Можно считать, что настоящий источник магии "тьма", а можно верить что это "свет". Магия живая. Со временем она меняется и растёт вместе с нами. Магия - это всё, что ты можешь представить. Её можно представить самыми разными способами... Как свет, тьму, красный или синий и она живёт свободно, бой о бок с Хвостом Феи. Всему этому я научился у тебя."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 249, Стр. 12-13 *(Себе о членах гильдии) ''"Однажды вы поймёте... Что таиться за вашими слезами? Вас заставляет плакать чья-то смерть? Может ли сама грусть убивать? Ответ кроется в ваших собственных сердцах... Мои гордые, дерзкие детишки... Живите же! Ради будущего!" *(Акнологии) ''"Не знаю зачем ты здесь, но... Дальше я тебя не пущу! Потому что там, все мои мелкие детишки!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 253, Стр. 2-3 *(Банабостеру) ''"7 лет... Слёз и боли, которые терпели мои дети... Вот чем, мы вам обязаны, пацан."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 257, Стр. 9-10 *(Хвосту Феи) ''"Our comrades were mortally wounded, their pain amounts to our own, the blood they bleed is our own, this pain, this suffering will fuel our fighting spirit to take down our enemies! We are not justice, we move by our own wills! "''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 18 Ссылки Навигация en:Makarov Dreyar Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мастер Гильдии Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Десять Святых Магов Категория:Требуется Помощь